


i'll be waiting here

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: no pants petition [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: sjpornathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum had filled out nicely—Donghae never saw Kibum's awkward stages, doubted they even existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be waiting here

**Author's Note:**

> For the SJ Pornathon. Challenge #5: "High School AU." A first place winner! :)

"You're an idiot," said Donghae.  
  
"No, you're an idiot because you got held back." Kibum stuck his tongue out to try to figure out the math problem. Two seconds later, his face lit up and he scribbled down on his worksheet.  
  
Donghae sighed and flopped his head down on Kibum's bed. It wasn't his fault he'd gotten held back, really. His family had moved from Korea to China to Korea to China to Korea again, all in the span of four years—it wasn't like his attendance was consistent, or that the school systems were even similar.  
  
That was how he ended up in the same grade as Kibum, who'd been his childhood friend—and was almost exactly one year his junior.  
  
"I'm  _not_  an idiot," he mumbled, because Kibum frequently called him that. They usually got the same grades, but Kibum was an enigma of passive-aggressiveness.  
  
Kibum rolled his eyes, not even looking up from his paper. "You are," he said, "and you know it."  
  
*  
  
The third time Donghae had moved back to Korea was the beginning of this year, senior year—before he'd spent another senior year in China, learning things that he would've learned in his junior year in Korea. He hadn't seen Kibum regularly before then, anyways, because they were friends until they were twelve and then Donghae moved and Kibum went on with life and then Donghae moved back and Kibum continued moving on with life, somewhere else. And, well, there hadn't been quite much time for them to catch up.  
  
When Donghae saw Kibum for the first time this year, he was enamored. Immediately. Kibum had filled out nicely—Donghae never saw Kibum's awkward stages, doubted they even existed. His visage was sharpened and more mature; he'd grown to Donghae's height, maybe just a millimeter shorter; and it was clear that he'd worked out, judging the state of his arms.  
  
"You're staring," said Kibum as they walked into the lunch line.  
  
Donghae blinked and then shook his head. "I am not," he said, and then, "Have you had a girlfriend?"  
  
Kibum snorted. When Donghae continued looking at him, completely serious, Kibum asked, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Why not? We're friends, right?" said Donghae as they moved along. "Like, we've been friends for a good several years—"  
  
"You suck at coming up with excuses," said Kibum.  
  
They continued down the lunch line in silence. When they approached the cash register, Kibum turned to Donghae, smiled, and said, "No, I've never had a girlfriend."  
  
*  
  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [19:57]:**  uh  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [19:57]:**  so  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [19:57]:**  kibum  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [19:57]:**  i like you  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [19:58]:**  so um  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [19:58]:**  yeah  
**Kim Kibum [19:58]:**  … are you fucking kidding me  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [19:58]:**  what??  
**Kim Kibum [19:58]:**  You're telling me this online  
**Kim Kibum [19:59]:**  really?  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [19:59]:**  i couldn't really tell you out loud ><  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [19:59]:**  i mean, you're younger than me  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [20:00]:**  you'd laugh at me  
**Kim Kibum [20:00]:**  I'm laughing at you right now  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [20:01]:**  wow that hurts  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [20:01]:**  ok  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [20:01]:** well  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [20:01]:** i guess  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [20:01]:** that means  
**Kim Kibum [20:01]:**  I like you too  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [20:01]:**  you don't  
**LEE DONGHAE (∩_∩) [20:02]:** what?  
**Kim Kibum [20:02]:**  Idiot  
  
*  
  
"Telling me online was such a wimpy thing to do," said Kibum as he and Donghae lay on Donghae's sofa. It was after school the next day and Donghae's parents were still at work.  
  
Kibum gasped into Donghae's face as Donghae gripped him inside of his trousers. "Well,  _you_  could've told me, too," Donghae said, sweat beading at his temple. Kibum looked too hot like this, dark hair lightly tousled, delicately almost falling into his eyes.  
  
Kibum shuddered again as Donghae's hands slipped around him, rubbed on him furiously. Kibum's hips stuttered against his, and ground instinctively in Donghae's fingertips. Donghae tightened around him even harder.  
  
"I play hard-to-get," Kibum muttered. And then almost like an afterthought, while Donghae rubbed his precome and longed to suck on Kibum's fingers, Kibum said, "Hard-to-get for a few years, really."  
  
"You," breathed Donghae, "you never tried talking to me again until this year."  
  
"Yeah, well, you were different," said Kibum. "I wasn't sure if— _aah_." He seemed to unwind in Donghae's palm and Donghae licked his cheek, his earlobe. Pressed his lips to Kibum's temple as Kibum came.  
  
"If you wanted me again," he finished when Donghae took his hand back out of his trousers to lick some of it off. It didn't taste good, but Kibum's eyes glazed over as he watched.  
  
"I always wanted you," said Donghae, pressing their noses and foreheads together, adjusting Kibum on his lap. And he smiled. "Idiot."


End file.
